


Mine, Not Yours

by peterporker



Category: Jacky Vincent - Fandom, ryan seaman - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Spanking, look this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterporker/pseuds/peterporker
Summary: Jacky is jealous, Ryan is having none of it.





	Mine, Not Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a trade with one of my best friends. Sorry for any spelling errors, not beta read ^^

"I don't like it." Jacky murmured with a pout. Ryan looked up from where he was fiddling with hia drumsticks, one eyebrow raised.

"And what exactly don't you like?" Now, he had set down the drumsticks and was staring at Jacky through relaxed, half-lidded eyes. Jacky swallowed hard, shivering at the effortless intimidation Ryan seemed to radiate with. Jacky's nervous eyes scanned the area of Ryan's living room, his fingers idly fiddling with one of the frayed rips in his black jeans.

"I'm waiting for a reply," Ryan drawled. Jacky let his eyes drift back to Ryan's figure, who was now leaned forward with his hands folded between his knees.

"I... I don't like..." Jacky stuttered, looking for the right words. If he worded this incorrectly, it would end him up in the sane situation as last Tuesday- tied up with aching, rope-burned wrists while he listened to Ryan in the next room making unbearable noises with someone else; someone besides Jacky.

"I don't like when you're with someone else," he stated with a wary, shaking voice. Ryan then raised both eyebrows, looking over Jacky with one side of his mouth upturned with the slightest hint of a smirk.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't realise you were the jealous type," Ryan purred.

Jacky felt a shiver run up his spine, and he dropped his gaze to where his thumbs twirled around each other absent-mindedly. He almost didn't notice when Ryan stood over him, his expression unreadable. Ryan let his eyes shamelessly laze over Jacky's body, an idle hand reaching up to grasp Jacky's jaw.

"Show me that you are worth all of my attention."

Jacky's eyes widened, and he subconsciously licked his lips. If he could have Ryan's attention, even just for an hour at most, he would do anything. Before he knew what was even happening, his head was pushes bavk against the sofa and Ryan's slender fingers wete pinning hos throat to the soft material of the couch.

Ryan brought his other hand up to ghost over Jacky's lips, his thumb prodding the plump flesh which was already red from nervous chewing.  
Jacky hesitantly opened his mouth, darting his tongue out to suck Ryan's thumb into his mouth. 

He dragged his finger over the pad of Ryan's thumb, hollowing his cheeks ever so slightly to suck on the digit. Ryan's soft exhale was enough encouragement for Jacky, and he swirled his tongue around the tip of the finger.

"Fuck," Ryan hissed pulling his thumb away from Jacky's mouth. The digit slid out with a pop, and ryan immediately brought his hand up to lick Jacky's saliva off of his thumb. Jacky tasted like cotton candy and white wine, a taste unique to him alone.  
Jacky watched Ryan's face with suppressed excitement, swallowing against the hand pressed to his throat. 

Ryan brought his hand down from Jacky's neck, dragging his fingers down his chest at an agonizingly slow rate. He stopped when he reached the hem of the brit's shirt, and he tugged at it with an iron grip. Jacky obliged to his silent request, arching his back off of the couch to let Ryan slide his shirt off.  
As soon as the expanse of Jacky's chest was revealed, Ryan dragged his hand back up to grip Jacky's jaw and pulled him upward with a rough yank so he stood on his feet.  
Ryan's lips hovered mere centimeters away from Jacky's, teasing the smaller man with his breath ghosting over the plump flesh. The guitarist opened his mouth expectantly, but did not expect to feel Ryan's hand make contact with his cheek, a loud slap resonating around the room.  
Jacky whined, his eyes squeezed shut.  
"What did I tell you about us?"

Jacky was silent except for his tiny whimpers, the stinging feeling of Ryan's hand on his cheek lingering.  
"I said, what did I-"  
"You said we're not exclusive," Jacky whined.  
Another slap, this one harder and louder than the last. Jacky finally opened his mouth to cry out, his eyes watering.  
"Don't interrupt me."

Ryan placed both of his hands on Jacky's shoulders and pushed down, making Jacky drop to his knees in front of him.  
"I want you to show me why you think you're worth my time."

Jacky raised his hands, letting his fingers ghost over Ryan's obvious bulge for a moment. Luckily, they were lazing about and Ryan had on only a black pair of sweatpants.  
He brought his fingers up to pull down the waistband of his joggers, Ryan's erection immediately springing to attention.  
"Suck," Ryan ordered flatly.

Jacky placed a hand at the base of Ryan's cock, stroking gently. He dart his tongue out, tasting the bead of precum that drooled ouy of the tip.  
Ryan brought a hand up to grip the back of Jacky's head, his eyes dark with lust.  
Jacky opened his mouth, lettimg his lips slide over the tip of Ryan's cock with ease.  
Ryan let out a quiet gasp, thrusting up into the smaller man's mouth. 

Jacky gagged at the intrusion, his eyes watering as Ryan pulled back and forth, slamming into his throat with each thrust.

"So good, baby... just like that," Ryan gasped, tightening hus grip on Jacky's long hair. "Fuck... such a good boy."

Jacky hummed, basking in the praise. He felt himself growing hard, despite the uncomfortable feeling of Ryan slamming into his throat at a bruising pace. He reached the hand that wasn't steadying his weight down to his own tight trousers, humming around Ryan's cock when his fingers made contact with his neglected erection.

Slap. Ryan brought a hand down against Jacky's already red, swollen cheek.  
"No touching," he scolded.

Jacky whined against Ryan's cock, the vibrations making Ryan choke out another gasp. He was coming undone all too soon, and he pulled out of Jacky's mouth with panting breaths.  
Jacky stared, wide eyed, thinking he had done something wrong. Ryan only chuckled, rubbing the spot on Jacky's check that was quickly becoming redder by the second.

Ryan pulled his hand away, glancing to the side where his drumsticks lay on the coffee table. He wanted to try something, something he had wanted to do for a long time.

"On the couch, hands on the headrest, legs spread," he ordered.  
Jacky scrabbled upward and placed himself, as directed, on the couch.

He dared not turn to see what Ryan was doing, and he yelped when he felt his pants pulled away and something cold press against his hole.  
Oh...  
Ryan smirked and brought one of the drumsticks down across Jacky's ass, eliciting a strangled yelp from the smaller man. Ryan chuckled, smoothing the wooden stick over the spot before bringing it down twice as hard.  
Jacky cried, overwhelmed by the feeling of one drumstick pressing into him while the other abused his exposed ass.  
"Please..." Jacky whined, earning another whack from the drumstick.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard... fuck you and leave you to think about how much of a dirty slut you are."  
Ryan leaned over and spat, lettimg his saliva land om Jacky's hole. The drumstick slid in, making Jacky cry out. Jacky's knuckles were white from gripping the sofa so hard, his eyes watering and squeezed shut.

Ryan shoved the wooden stick deeper until just an inch of the end was left to hold on to, then he pulled it out and slammed jt back in.  
Jacky gasped when the rounded end made contacr with his prostate, making a noise almost like a gurgle.  
Ryan made circular motions with the drumstick, carelessly stretching Jacky with the wide movements.

Jacky whined when the drumstick was removed, but was silenced by another crack of the stick across his ass.  
Ryan chuckled darkly, gripping Jacky's hips firmly. He pulled Jacky back, pushing his cock into him until he bottomed out in one quick, achingly delicious motion.

"Fuck, baby..." Ryan groaned huskily, setting his thrusts at a bruising pace. He was so close from when Jacky was choking in his dick, and he thrust in unsteady, greedy motions.

Jacky cried out, overwhelmed by Ryan's pace. All too quickly, he spilled over the material of the couch, a desperate, raw cry ripped from his throat.  
Ryan didn't slow down, and Jacky started crying at the over-sensitivity of his prostate. It wad all too much. His hole constricted around Ryan, throwing the taller man over the edge and causing him to explode with a wanton moan.

Jacky felt Ryan softening inside him, and his tears dried against his cheeks. He guessed his eyeliner would be runny, but je didn't care. He was basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Ryan pulled out slowly, but too quick for Jacky's liking.  
When Jacky turned around to kiss Ryan, to thank him and tell him he loved him, Ryan was gone. Jacky felt cold, Ryan's cum dripping from him. He felt empty, but also oh-so-full.


End file.
